


Going Deep

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Oral, Secret Relationship, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sparkeater because my friend is a loser and obsessed with them, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, sparkplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee's got a secret.</p><p>Another random smut scenario I came up with at 3:30 in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Deep

                Bee didn’t know what was more exhilarating, sneaking off to see a Con or interfacing with said Con. Maybe it was the fact they were in a cave. It wasn’t the most romantic place but, it was secretive enough. It definitely didn’t dampen their charges which were quickly rising. His lovers cooling fans clicked on as he began kneading deep blue wings. Dreadwing trailed open mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck. He beeped and pinched the tip of one of Dreadwing’s wings. The blue seeker rumbled and grinded his pelvic plating against the smaller mech. Bee’s back was flush against the cave wall crushing his wings slightly. Dreadwing quickly took notice and grabbed under his thighs and aft to support him as he was pulled away from it. The bigger mech sat down with Bee now in his lap. He gently massaged the Scout’s door wings in apology and kissed his scarred dermas. Bee whirred and nuzzled against him as he was carefully laid down. Dreadwing was mindful of the door wings this time and made sure his little Bee was comfortable. He nibbled yellow plating as he trailed down to the armour covering his young lovers spark.

                “I’m sorry, my love.” He apologized and gently stroked door wings.

Bee only shrugged and fluttered them causing the bigger mech to smirk. Bee blushed and covered his optics from the spark melting expression. Dreadwing only chuckled and kissed dark servos.

                “Your modesty is amusing but, I would prefer seeing your face.” Dreadwing kissed the yellow chassis right over the Scout’s sparkchamber.

Bee’s blush darkened but, he did remove his servos from his face and covered Dreadwing’s intake as the Con began smirking again. He only chuckled and kissed the servo covering his mouth. He gently tapped Bee’s spark chamber and waited for the smaller mech to open it. Bee removed his servo and retracted the plating protecting his very life. Dreadwing smiled and lightly nuzzled against the pulsing orb. He purred and kissed the bright blue spark causing it to twitch and pulse harder. Bee moaned and arched bringing his gold faceplate closer. He gently lapped at the energy warming his face and his own spark. Bee whined and kicked his legs out grabbing the back of Dreadwing’s helm and pushing him close. He hummed against the Scout’s spark and began nibbling on it. Bumblebee wailed as an overload lit up his optics and sparks skittered across his frame. He moaned quietly as Dreadwing pulled away and let him cool down. His spark was still bared and it began to twitch when his charge returned. He stroked the inside of his spark chamber with two digits and swept his other servo down his chassis to his panels. He whined catching Dreadwing’s attention. He blushed again as Dreadwing smirked and kissed his torso. His servo was pushed away as Dreadwing began kissing his inner thigh. With his servo still buried in his sparkchamber he began to gently squeeze it. He squirmed as Dreadwing kissed the heated plating covering his valve. Lubricant leaked past the seams and the seeker licked them catching the lubricant and gently prodding the tip of his glossa in between a seam. The covering slid back and Dreadwing grabbed his thighs pulling his valve close. The Con gently licked between black and yellow valve lips. He kissed the anterior node before sucking on valve lips. He stroked the biolights with his glossa. Bee keened and squeezed his spark a little harder as his thighs quivered. Dreadwing smirked at the reaction and pulled away before pushing two digits inside of the wet heat. Bee arched and clawed at the ground with his free servo as Dreadwing began scissoring the two digits. Bee wailed in overload again and Dreadwing kissed him to silence his cries. He kept his sparkchamber open even as the Seeker loomed over him and prepared to enter him. Bee spread his legs as he felt Dreadwing push into him. Dreadwing groaned as he was eagerly sucked into the soaking valve. He rubbed his chassis against the bared spark but, kept his own chamber closed. He grabbed the Scout’s servo and grinded into the mesh walls of the smaller mech’s valve. Bee wrapped one of his legs around Dreadwing putting more force into the first thrust. They moaned in unison as Dreadwing started a brutal pace. He was always careful with his Scout but, he knew he could take it. Unfortunately Dreadwing was an easy overload and grunted as he climaxed. Bumblebee waited patiently like he always did and soon Dreadwing was up again. Thankfully his second overload was in sync with Bumblebee’s and they overloaded at the same time. Condensation rolled off of their plating and they panted to cool down. Bee shivered as Dreadwing pulled out causing lubricant and Transfluid to flow out. They both sighed in bliss before silencing when they heard a hiss. They both paused and looked in the direction the noise came from. They caught sight of a sparkeater and Bumblebee quickly closed his sparkchamber in fright.

                “Don’t worry. I will protect you.” Dreadwing got up to cover him.

Bee grabbed his shoulder before he could decide to attack the sparkeater. Bee beeped and shook his helm before pointing.

                “There’s another way out?” Dreadwing questioned.

Bee nodded before grabbing his servo and going to the second way out. They heard another hiss and quickened their pace. Once they exited they both sighed with relief before spotting a small body of water. They had to use their servos but, they cleaned each other off. Bee sighed and closed his interface panels before rubbing the rest of the Transfluid off of Dreadwing. The seeker smiled at him the whole time.

‘I love you, remember that.’ Bee beeped looking up and blushed slightly before being pulled into a kiss.

“I love you as well, my love.” Dreadwing answered once pulling away.

 They kissed a final time before saying their goodbye. Dreadwing flew off and Bumblebee drove back to base with news of a sparkeater.


End file.
